Please Don't DongYa Fics
by igotajackpot
Summary: Kutatap foto yang ada di tanganku dan mengelus wajah seseorang yang ada di foto itu. Wajah seseorang yang kini tak bisa kugapai lagi, yang kini telah bahagia bersama orang lain. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung."


**Author** **:** **b2uty_Spirit**

 **Cast(s)** **:** **Jang Dongwoo, Lee Howon, Jung Eunji**

 **Genre** : **Romance, angst**

 **Length** **:** **Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer :** **cast yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka & agensi mereka. But THE STORY IS MINE! Don't like don't read!**

 **Warning :** **typo(s) bertebaran, cerita gaje, romance gagal**

* * *

"=_="

Di tengah sunyinya jalanan kota Seoul terlihat sesosok pemuda tengah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh melewati jalanan yang sepi itu. Mata pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya. Pikirannya tengah kalut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian yang sangat dia takutkan, kejadian yang tengah merenggut orang yang sangat disayanginya, membawa orang itu jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Dia beruntung jalanan sedang sepi karena kalaujika tidak, akan terjadi kecelakaan karena ulah pemuda itu.

Dia mengeluarkan secarik foto dari saku jasnya dan menatap sendu tiga sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu. Tangan pemuda itu mengelus wajah seseorang yang ada di foto itu.

Flashback

 _"Kenapa kau sangat imut? Kau membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu terus," seru seorang gadis yang tengah mencubiti pipi pemuda berwajah manis yang ada di hadapannya itu._

 _Merasa terganggu, pemuda itu menepis tangan gadis itu. "Hentikan!" ucapnya dan menatap tajam gadis di depannya tapi sayang, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya dan tetap berusaha mencubit pipinya._

 _"Hei! Jung Eunji!" pemuda itu membentaknya dan bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang pemuda lain yang membuat gadis bernama Jung Eunji itu segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya._

 _"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya pemuda yang baru datang itu dan memeluk balik gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai itu._

 _"Ti-tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya melirik Eunji yang ada di pelukan pemuda itu dan memberikan tatapan kematiannya lagi. Gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa._

 _Jang Dongwoo, pemuda yang tengah memeluk Eunji hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya dan Hoya, sahabatnya itu._

 _Hoya's POV_

 _Aku menatap miris kepada pasangan yang ada di hadapanku ini. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia tapi… aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak menyukai kemesraan yang mereka umbar di hadapanku._

 _Aku memang egois. Salahkah aku jika aku mencintainya?_

 _Cintaku ini tragis. Cintaku yang ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Jang Dongwoo. Orang yang sangat kusayangi, orang yang kini telah berstatus sebagai kekasih orang lain dan sebentar lagi menjadi suami gadis itu._

 _Pada awalnya aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuatku sakit hati seperti ini, kupikir karena aku iri Dongwoo-hyung terlebih dahulu mendapatkan seorang kekasih dan mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Tapi… ternyata aku salah besar, perasaan itu adalah… cinta. Aku sangat menyesal karena aku baru menyadari perasaanku sesudah Dongwoo-hyung dimiliki oleh orang lain._

 _Memang gadis bernama Jung Eun Ji itu sangatlah cantik sehingga menjadi rebutan para pemuda di kampus tempat Dongwoo-hyung dan aku menuntut ilmu. Dan Dongwoo-hyung adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan Eun Ji. Dan dia berhasil._

 _Dongwoo-hyung sering mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama kami saat jam istirahat dan akhirnya akupun menjadi dekat dengannya juga._

 _Aku yakin Dongwoo-hyung menyukainya bukan karena kecantikannya tapi karena dia orang yang baik hati, karena aku sangat mengenal Dongwoo-hyung._

 _Hingga akhirnya Dongwoo-hyung memberitahuku bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Eunji. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku senang, tapi… lama-kelamaan perasaan senang itu berubah menjadi perasaan cemburu yang akupun tak mengerti kenapa aku merasakan perasaan itu._

 _Kini mereka berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Aku sempat heran kenapa Dongwoo-hyung mempertahankan hubungannya itu, padahal dia termasuk orang yang tidak tahan berpacaran lebih dari enam bulan. Saat kutanya, dia hanya menjawab 'Karena akhirnya aku menemukan wanita yang tepat, dan itu adalah Eunji'_

 _Meskipun jawabannya terbilang sederhana, tapi aku mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataannya itu._

 _Hingga.. kejadian yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi._

 _Kami sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan Dongwoo-hyung dan Eunji duduk berdua dan dia merangkul Eunji sedangkan aku duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Aku menatap mereka datar, seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat mereka sedang bemesraan di hadapanku._

 _Aku menatap mereka heran ketika mereka berbisik satu sama lain dan bergantian menatapku._

 _"Hoya.." Dongwoo-hyung memanggilku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan terjadi._

 _"Kami punya berita bagus.." sambung Eunji seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Dongwoo-hyung._

 _Oh Tuhan… tolong jangan katakan bahwa mereka.._

 _"Kami akan menikah minggu depan," ucap Dongwoo-hyung dengan senyum lebarnya._

 _Aku merasa hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga. Hal yang kutakutkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang sangat ingin keluar dan berusaha tersenyum bahagia, meskipun itu adalah sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan._

 _Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari pernikahan Dongwoo-hyung dan Eunji. Dongwoo-hyung sedang sibuk menyambut para tamu undangan sedangkan Eunji sedang berada di kamar rias._

 _Aku terus memperhatikan wajah Dongwoo-hyung yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum._

 _"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Dongwoo-hyung, Eunji" pikirku seraya tersenyum getir._

 _Kulihat Eunji sedang menuruni tangga dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sangat cantik. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat melihatnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

 _Dia berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyuman manis itu. "Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" tanyanya._

 _"Kau jelek," jawabku mengejeknya dan menjulurkan lidahku._

 _Dia memajukan bibirnya dan memukul kepalaku. "Aish! Aku bercanda. Kau sangat cantik." jujurku dan mengelus kepalaku yang sakit._

 _Tidak. Sakit yang ada di kepalaku tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku._

 _Dongwoo-hyung dan Eunji berjalan menuju altar pernikahan dan aku menatap mereka dari samping altar. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka sampai janji suci yang mengikat mereka terucap dari mulut keduanya._

 _Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh saat kulihat mereka berciuman penuh cinta di hadapan semua tamu undangan yang hadir di sana._

 _"Hoya, ayo kita berfoto." panggil Dongwoo-hyung tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menolak ajaknnya dengan sopan. "Aish! Kau ini" dia menarik lenganku tanpa aku bisa berontak dan terpaksa mengikutinya saja._

 _Eunji merangkul tanganku dan tangan Dongwoo-hyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dongwoo-hyung. Fotografer menyuruhku untuk melihat ke arah kamera dan menyuruhku untuk tersenyum. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat si fotografer memotret kami._

 _'Baiklah.. inilah akhirnya.. berbahagialah dengannya, Dongwoo-hyung.. aku akan melepasmu dan berusaha untuk melupakanmu..'_

End of Flashback

Aku menatap foto yang ada di tanganku dan mengelus wajah seseorang yang ada di foto itu. Wajah Dongwoo-hyung. Orang yang sangat kucintai yang kini telah resmi menjadi suami Eunji.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk mencegah isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutku. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti untuk jatuh, membuat pandanganku sedikit kabur.

Kutatap foto yang ada di tanganku sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya kurobek foto itu di bagian tengahnya dan kusatukan lagi. Aku tersenyum pahit seraya menatap dua orang yang ada di foto itu yang kini hanya ada aku dan.. Dongwoo-hyung.

 _'Dongwoo-hyung… aku mencintaimu..'_

End of POV

Hoya menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya, menembus sunyinya jalanan Seoul. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju ke suatu tempat yang hanya dia yang tahu.


End file.
